A Thing or Two About Sacrifice
by Alice Twerkland
Summary: Cardverse!AU. Stripped of her birthright and forced into a role she wasn't suited for, Amelia Jones found herself Queen of the Kingdom of Spades and unable to do a thing to better the country she loved so much.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _I'm currently obsessed with the cardverse idea and desperately needed an outlet, but of course I twisted the norm a little. This was originally a oneshot that got helplessly out of control, and I'm not sure how long it'll be now. I'm gonna put up a guide as to the rulers of the kingdoms and stuff to make it less confusing, though I'm sure most if not all of you know it...? I also made a few alterations.

* * *

**Spades: **_King: _Christian Harris (Australia, btw, I had to come up with a name for him), _Queen: _Amelia F. Jones, _Jack: _Yao Wang

**Clubs: **_King: _Ivan Braginski,_ Queen: _Elizabeta Héderváry , Jack: Roderich Eidelstein

**Diamonds:**_ King: _Francis Bonnefoy_, Queen: _Lilli Zwingli ,_ Jack: _Vasch Zwingli

**Hearts:**_ King: _Ludwig Beilschmidt_, Queen:_ Feliciano Vargas_, Jack: _Kiku Honda

* * *

As an infant, Amelia was the precious anomaly that symbolized a new hope for a failing country.

As a child, her parents told her of her duties and promised their young daughter that when she was old enough, the famines would stop, the wars would end, and the Kingdom of Spades would finally be at peace after nearly half a century of bad luck and spoiled riches.

As a teenager, the Queen of Spades died of old age, leaving the country without a crowned ruler, and Amelia's parents brought their daughter forth after many years of secrecy, presenting her to the Spades Council of Eights.

And as a young woman, Amelia found herself denied her rightful place as King of Spades, simply because she was, in fact, a woman.

* * *

The Council of Eights could hide whatever they pleased, so it wasn't terribly difficult to find a replacement for the person they deemed to be an unfit ruler on the sly. Amelia and her parents were sworn into secrecy, though it was only because of her desire for peace in the nation that she held true to her oath. A son of one of the highest ranking court officials was picked to be the new King, a fake King tattoo inked onto his arm while Amelia was given the tattoo of a Queen on the back of her right hand.

To avoid anyone finding out that she was the rightful King, Amelia was given the task of bathing and dressing herself everyday without the aid of servants, lest someone see the King's mark just above her left breast. She had no problem with that, only found it difficult to arrange her multitude of petticoats and strings in a presentable fashion on her own, but she hated looking at her own reflection, despised the mark that had been forced upon her out of sheer ignorance and old-fashioned ideals.

The coronation she'd been dreaming of her whole life was suddenly something to dread, and Amelia looked on from her position beside the Jack of Spades as the crown that should have been her own was placed on someone else's head. It had been raining throughout the country that day, and she'd watched every drop fall outside the windows, knowing that they were the manifestations of her inner despair.

It was widespread knowledge that the whole of a Kingdom reacted if the King's emotions were powerful enough, and those gathered looked on in confusion as the newly crowned ruler held his head high and made promises of a brighter tomorrow amidst the elemental onslaught going on outside.

They missed the desolate demeanor of their new Queen completely.

* * *

Amelia found it difficult to interact with the other Queens, especially when she knew peace negotiations were going on just on the other side of the palace.

"We'll finally have a moment of rest after all these miserable years." Elizabeta Héderváry, the Queen of Clubs, sighed heavily into her teacup. She was Amelia's favorite of all the Queens gathered; the young ruler found herself enthralled with the fiery spark in the woman's emerald eyes, recognized the instilled feeling of devotion to her country. Amelia had yet to see that spark in the King's eyes. She would never find peace with Parliament's decision until she did. "To think the Peacekeeper of the Cards caused so much dissension among us."

"Peacekeeper?" Amelia echoed. "Is that the title of Spades?"

"But of course." Lilli Zwingli, the Queen of Diamonds, trilled from her spot on Amelia's left side. She was a blonde woman of small stature, an ideal Queen, and Amelia often felt out of place beside her, understood that she was more heavy-set than the other three Queens. Her body type was obviously that of a King, thick and strong to lead her country into battle, but no one else seemed to realize that. "That is how it has always been. One would assume the Hearts Kingdom to be the Peacekeeper, though they're usually the ones who start mischief."

"Only because passion is so hard to contain!" Feliciano Vargas, the Queen of Hearts, cried indignantly, though the other three only laughed quietly into their cups. Feliciano was one of only three recorded male Queens in the Hearts Kingdom, and Amelia felt as if she understood him to some degree. Gender roles were heavy amongst the land, and any ideal Kingdom had a male King and female Queen, as the Clubs and Diamonds had. Feliciano seemed to be a happy-go-lucky man, though Amelia saw depth when she looked into his eyes, the look of a ruler who had seen far too much. "When you feel strongly enough, it's difficult to sit back and do nothing."

"Spades symbolize Peace and Strength, Clubs Strategy and Intelligence, Diamonds Wealth and Values, and Hearts Passion and Positivity. But that is just the meaning of our respective suits. Our Kingdoms themselves each have their own tropes." Elizabeta continued, setting her cup onto the glass table that they were all circled around, flipping the long, brunette tresses of her hair over her shoulder as she settled back in her seat. "I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you know all of this, Queen Amelia?"

"Well – " Amelia had been taught a lot while growing up, but her parents' knowledge was limited and the Council restricted her in regards to what she was allowed to know. She'd been raised a King, not a Queen, and she felt herself a fumbling idiot as she went through her daily routines. Her cheeks burned with shame as the other Queens regarded her quietly, expecting an answer. "To be honest, I'm at a loss as to what a Queen is supposed to do."

Feliciano laughed heartily at that, earning himself an exasperated glance from Elizabeta, while Lilli placed a glove-clothed hand over Amelia's, just above her fake tattoo. "It's okay to be uncertain. Everyone knows you grew up the daughter of farmers, so you needn't feel ashamed that your knowledge is somewhat limited at this point."

Amelia smiled ruefully. "Yes, of course."

"I'd say a Queen's responsibility is to take care of the King." Feliciano said, and the unreserved smile on his face wiped away all irritations Amelia felt for having been laughed at before. She didn't know much about Ludwig Beilschmidt, the King of Hearts, but he had to be a kind person for Feliciano to always speak so fondly of him. "Queens embody rationality and love. It's our duty to keep our Kings happy and in check."

"But that's not all." Lilli continued passionately, her grip on Amelia's hand tightening slightly. It was obvious that she took her duties as Queen seriously. "A King is the lifeblood of his Kingdom. If something were to happen to the King before a successor is born, then the nation will be plunged into chaos."

"Like what happened to Spades." Amelia murmured, almost to herself. It had been nearly half a century since then, but there had once been a King that died before a successor was born, before _Amelia_ was born. Crops refused to grow, droughts struck every corner of the nation, and the remaining Kingdoms had tried to step in and take what rightfully belonged to Spades amidst the chaos, thus starting the war.

Lilli nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, the Queen was too late to save her King, and the balance of Spades was disrupted. The Queen was able to maintain some semblance of control over the country, but until your current King was born, there was little she could do. Luckily, King Christian was of age by the time your old Queen died."

"… Are you saying the Queen could have _saved _the King's life?"

"We are all bound to our respective Kings, mind, body, and soul." Elizabeta explained. "A Queen's duty is to serve his or her Kingdom, but our partners are of the utmost importance. If a King starts to die prematurely, the Queen can give up a part of his or her being to prolong the King's life."

"Perhaps it takes a few years off our own life-span, but it's worth it in the long run." Feliciano added, and although a warm wind from the east was bearing down on them, Amelia felt chilled to the bone. "As a Kingdom cannot truly exist without its King, so a King cannot exist without his Queen."

Taking her silence as personal reflection, the other Queens took up a new conversation, commenting on how it was odd that Amelia at least was not allowed to take part in the peace negotiations, especially considering they were being held in her own Kingdom.

Apparently a Queen could sit in on such meetings if they were held in his or her own Kingdom, but Amelia had been prohibited from the meeting for obvious reasons. The Court was trying to keep her in line and out of the way, so of course she was being kept in the dark politically.

But Amelia hardly thought about any of that. If what the other Queens said was true, Spades needed both its rightful King and Queen to ascend the throne _together. _Perhaps Amelia was now in a position of power, but the nation had yet to prosper, and the people were starting to riot.

Nothing would be accomplished until the rightful Queen was found, but Amelia was completely at a loss as to how to find her partner.

* * *

With continued nation-wide crisis came dissension, and soon Amelia was told she would be given a personal guard to ensure her safety.

"I can take care of myself just fine on my own." She said indignantly, arms crossed over her chest as she glared up at her country's King. "Unlike you, I was raised to be a King and trained in self-defense by my father and uncle."

"I know, Amelia, but – " The man groaned in agitation, running a hand through his brown hair, tousling it even more than it had been previously. "With all I have going on, I can't see to your safety as much as I would like."

Christian wasn't a bad man nor did Amelia blame him for her predicament, but sometimes she tended to take her frustrations out on him when it all became too much. He was a kind man and a fair ruler, but something told Amelia he'd never wanted the kingship in the first place, only took the duties upon himself to appease his father. He wasn't born for this life and was obviously struggling, and Amelia pitied him that.

"The guards are strong enough to guard the palace. I'll be fine, Christian. It's not as if I leave this prison anyway."

The King's olive green eyes were sad as he gazed at her, and Amelia had to look away, fiddling with the jewels on the bodice of her dress, a navy blue in color, as was the color of Spades. "Please, see reason. The Council of Eights think this is a good idea. I may be recognized as this country's ruler, but _you _are the King of Spades. If something were to happen to you, our nation's plight would only worsen."

"If even you say that I am King, then why am I wearing this ridiculous hat instead of the crown?"

Christian smirked, eyes twinkling with mirth as he reached up to fiddle with the light blue train attached to the side of her head garment. It was an annoying presence, always tickling Amelia in the face and distracting her from her tasks, and she much preferred the simplicity of the King's attire, who had no need for frivolous accessories such as hats with trains or necklaces and rings. So far, Amelia's duties as the replacement Queen consisted of being eye candy, and she was tiring of it quickly.

She missed the days spent on her parents' farm back in the low country, where she could wear pants and loose-fitting shirts and run with her dogs in the pastures without a care in the world. She'd been an exuberant child then, practically a thorn in her parents' sides what with all the trouble she caused, but that side of Amelia had been snuffed out the moment she set foot in the palace. The wild farmer's daughter had been wrangled in with rose-smelling bath salts, restricting petticoats and corsets, and long hours spent in solitude to deter any urges she had to claim what was rightfully hers.

"Everyone knows a woman cannot lead a Kingdom, let alone the Kingdom of Spades." Christian said slowly, as if speaking to a child, and Amelia bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her fists to keep herself from doing something stupid. Christian was a kind man who had just been raised to think such things, so there would be no reasoning with him. "We may be the Peacekeeper of the four nations, but Spades is also the strongest and most likely to win any war. The other Kingdoms fear us because of that, but they would not take us seriously if a woman were in charge. This is for the good of the country, Amelia. You know this, yeah?"

She didn't think that at all, but Amelia was so very tired of fighting. "Yes."

Christian's expression brightened at her resigned response. "Then, it's settled. I will arrange for you to be issued a guard as soon as possible. Do not fret, Amelia. As long as you are alive and present, I'll be able to get this country back on track. I promise."

Amelia forced herself to smile. "Of course."

The young King started to lean toward her then, and Amelia took a step back, thankful when she saw her Jack rounding a corner a little ways down the hall. "Yao!" She called loudly, and the Jack started at her voice, laced with urgency. "There you are. I've been looking for you. Would you mind accompanying me to the gardens for the afternoon?"

"Of course, my Queen." The Jack replied after taking in Amelia and Christian's close proximity. The King stepped aside as the Jack approached, nodding to his Queen slightly before starting off down the hall again, trying to appear as if he weren't somewhat hurt by Amelia's refusal of his affections.

Amelia sighed once Christian was out of sight. "Thank God you came when you did, Yao. I'm running out of excuses."

"I can see that." The man said, offering his arm to Amelia before leading her off in the direction of the garden. "He'll take the hint eventually."

"I guess I feel guilty, is all."

"Your only commitment is to the Queen of Spades, no one else." Yao said firmly, and Amelia grinned, for once thankful for her hat's obnoxious train so Yao's view of her face was obscured. The Jack of Spades was Amelia's only confidant in all the palace, the only person who believed that she was capable of being King. He was quiet and didn't voice his opinions often, though she could tell he was grooming her for the kingship, keeping her informed on the country's politics and whatnot. "Someone should have told Christian this by now."

"Is it possible for a King or Queen to fall in love with someone that isn't his or her partner?"

"I suppose it is, though in all the history of Spades, never has a King such as yourself been forced to live without a Queen. Unfortunately, you may be without a Queen your whole life. As a Jack, I am able to tell when the new rulers of Spades are born, and while I took notice of your birth, I have yet to receive any indication that the next Queen has been born. It is truly puzzling."

"What if they're not compatible and are only bound together by their marks?" Amelia asked worriedly, staring at the fake Queen's tattoo on her hand, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought that she was to be the only King forced to live without her partner.

Yao chuckled at that, patting the arm that Amelia had looped through his tenderly. "My dear, all I can say is that once a King and Queen meet, there is no going back."

* * *

Nearly a week after Amelia's chat with Christian, she and Yao were interrupted during their daily tea break in the garden.

"Jack Yao." The offending guard said stiffly. Amelia was usually ignored around the palace, and she was slightly miffed by this, wished she could throw her weight around like the King she was and teach them a thing or two about respecting royalty. "The Queen's personal escort has arrived."

"Ah, yes." Yao said distractedly, waving off a pair of butterflies that refused to leave him to his peace. "Fetch him and bring him to us, please."

The man nodded before disappearing again, and Amelia shifted in her seat, glancing at her Jack. "So, what's this guy like?"

"I do believe I've told you multiple times that I have never met the man." Yao pointed out, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Are you feeling okay, King? You've been out of sorts all morning."

Amelia shrugged, tugging on a strand of her dirty-blonde hair. "I'm just… nervous, I suppose. I'm about to meet the person I'm supposed to spend all my time with from now on. What if he's… "

"A massive douche-bag?" Yao supplied, ignoring Amelia's incredulous expression. "I doubt that will be the case. Christian is an imbecile, but he cares for you deeply. He most likely saw to the choosing of your guard personally. There is no need to worry."

"But – " Amelia started to protest before the glass doors over by the patio opened once again.

The guard had returned, bringing with him a man of slighter build and stature that Amelia had a hard time believing was supposed to protect her; but she was so astounded by his appearance that she didn't much care. He was obviously a well-kept man with a clean, navy waistcoat, crisp slacks, and flowing tailcoat, the only unruly thing about him being his considerable eyebrows and that mop of blonde hair.

His eyes were surprisingly the last things she noticed, an emerald green that resembled Queen Elizabeta's but just a shade brighter. Amelia stiffened slightly when the man's gaze met her own, and suddenly she no longer doubted that he would be able to protect her. There was something unhinged in his expression, something dark and formidable, and Amelia was as intrigued as she was terrified.

"Good afternoon." Yao said, standing up and motioning for Amelia to do the same when she stayed seated a moment too long. "I am Yao Wang, the Jack of Spades, and this is Amelia F. Jones, the Queen of Spades."

"A pleasure." The man said in a voice considerably deeper than Yao's but just a bit shy of Christian's formidable baritone. His expression was disinterested, though his eyes were ever alert. "I am Arthur Kirkland, though I fear I have no titles of grandeur to offer you."

Yao was silent, an annoyed frown set upon his face, and Amelia snorted, unable to contain herself. Arthur's gaze flicked back to her, and she smiled. "It's good to meet you, Arthur. I guess we'll be spending a good amount of time together from now on."

His mouth twitched as if he were fighting off a smile. "Indeed."

"Jack Yao." The forgotten guard said suddenly. "Diamonds has proposed a trading arrangement and the Council wishes to consult with you and King Christian about the best course of action."

"Oh, very well." Yao sighed, glancing over at Amelia. "You'll be fine without me?"

"Of course. I have Arthur now, don't I?" Amelia said, though her thoughts were elsewhere, considering the mention of a trading agreement. It would be beneficial if Diamonds was offering even a bit of their wealth, though Amelia couldn't imagine King Francis doing such a thing, especially since Spades had nothing to offer except the crops its citizens so desperately needed.

Yao didn't look convinced, giving Arthur a once over as he passed him, heading back inside with the guard. Once the patio doors closed, Arthur's shoulders slumped a little, and Amelia was surprised to see the guarded expression leave the man's face, replaced with unabashed amusement. "I do apologize for my behavior, Queen Amelia." He said with a slight laugh. "I was encouraged to make a formidable first impression when it came to your Jack if I wanted any semblance of respect. I had hoped you wouldn't be present for that, however."

"It takes a lot to shake me up." Amelia assured him, though that wasn't quite the truth. While Arthur's face was now pleasant, that look in his eyes was still the same. They'd softened some, but something was still lurking in those irises. "Though I was a bit disappointed."

"Oh?"

"Well, I'd hoped for a guardian who wasn't the hard-ass that Yao usually is."

Arthur chuckled at that. "Well, I can't promise to be as free-spirited as you seem to be, though I will assure you that I am by no means as stiff as your Jack." He took a few steps closer before dropping down onto one knee before Amelia, and she blinked in surprise. "Perhaps we should reintroduce ourselves. I am Sir Arthur Kirkland, son of the Duke of Twos, and I promise to protect you with my life, my Queen."

Amelia smiled to herself, swelling with pride that such a man was a member of Spades, her beloved country. Whether Arthur knew it or not, Amelia was going to protect him with her life as well, him and every one of her subjects, no matter what Christian or the Council of Eights said.

"And I am Amelia Jones, the crowned Queen of Spades. It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Sir Arthur of Twos."


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N._ This is frightfully short, but there are a few things that happen/come up/are mentioned that are _crucial _later on. I'll let you figure out what those things are. School starts up tomorrow and I'm a nervous wreck, so I just wrote this quickly to ease some of my nerves. In the future, I plan to update on a weekly basis. Hopefully.

* * *

Sir Arthur of Twos was a difficult person to figure out. Despite having been Queen for less than a year, Amelia had met many of the nobles in her country over the months, and they'd all been very stoic and quiet, didn't come across as friendly sorts. Her new escort was slightly different.

While as prickly as Yao in any social setting, Arthur was more pleasant when it was just the two of them, and even if there was something to be said for his sharp wit and good humor, Amelia was a bit perturbed that she'd become comfortable with him so quickly. There was absolutely nothing substantial to their acquaintanceship aside from a mutual desire to be polite and good-humored, though despite that, they were very informal with one another.

Growing up, Amelia had preferred the company of her cousin and the other boys in her village, loved nothing better than a good tussle in the mud, and the only woman she had constant contact with had been her mother. She'd been denied companionship for fear of someone discovering her true identity, though Amelia had already been cautioned against telling Arthur anything long before he arrived; not that she would give up her secret for anybody, especially not when so much was at stake.

For all he appeared to be unapproachable when in the presence of others, Arthur was surprisingly talkative once you got him alone, though it took nearly two weeks after their initial meeting before Amelia was able to pry any information about his background out of him.

"I was wondering… how did King Christian come by you when searching for an escort for me?" Amelia inquired, running the tip of one finger over the multitude of hardbacks books as she searched for any title that peaked her interest. Banned from all political matters, Amelia was often left floundering to find ways to occupy her time, and aside from sewing or strolling about the garden, she liked to spend hours in the palace library. Arthur didn't seem to mind much and was always too happy to accompany her, though Amelia wondered if he found her activities to be trite. "Surely the son of a Duke wouldn't need to concern himself with such a task."

"Should I not be interested in the well-being of my country's Queen?" Arthur's voice sounded from the other side of the bookcase. Amelia could hear him sliding a book back into place. "The Dukes of Twos have been within the Kirkland family line for many generations, and since it is the most desirable of the acquirable positions in the Kingdom, the Kirklands are known to be viscous sorts, if only to protect what is ours."

"You do not seem all that nasty. I recall you calling yourself a gentleman on many occasions."

"A gentleman can still protect his own." Arthur chuckled. "While your King immediately sought out my father's assistance, my older brothers were initially considered for the position. However, they are all married with families of their own and had little time to spare. I was the only one available on such short notice, I'm afraid."

Amelia frowned, tugging at the collar of her dress restlessly as she continued to scan the shelves. While Lilli and Elizabeta wore dresses that left little to be desired in the bust area, Amelia was always forced to wear high-collared dresses that concealed her King tattoo effectively. It hadn't bothered her as much in the winter months when she was first crowned Queen, but now that summer was fast approaching in the Kingdom, she found her skin being constantly irritated by the extra material of her clothing.

Truth be told, the best part of the Queen's day was when she could retire to her room, remove all her clothing, and lounge around as free as she'd been the day she was born.

"When Christian mentioned an escort, I suppose I always imagined a big, muscly guy following me around all day."

"So sorry to disappoint." Arthur drawled, and Amelia sucked in a breath, fearing she'd said something to offend, though the books in front of her face disappeared suddenly, revealing a self-satisfied smirk. "Though I assure you. While I may be the youngest of my siblings and the smallest of the boys, I'm every bit as terrifying in a fight as my father. I can do my duty just fine."

Amelia scowled, reaching out to shove a few of the books over, blocking Arthur's view of her. "Honestly, I still don't see why I need a personal guard. I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Queen of Spades or not, I certainly wouldn't want to meet you on the battlefield. But may I remind you that attempts have been made on my life since the day I was born. I can practically smell malicious intent. You seem too naive yet."

"You mentioned siblings?" Amelia wasn't particularly in the mood to be teased. She hadn't slept well the previous night, tossing and turning in her bed for whatever reason.

"Three older brothers and one older sister. Scott, Liam, and Owen are in their late twenties and spend their time tying up loose ends within our father's land. My sister Bridget recently married into the Hearts Kingdom and is now their Duchess of Twos."

"Although," Arthur added somewhat smugly, "my sister has sent letters saying that the Twos of Spades are much more powerful than that of Hearts."

Amelia didn't doubt it. Truthfully, she'd always heard stories about the barbaric demeanor of the Twos in their land and had never wanted to be caught on her own out in their territory. But, as King, she had no room to fear or judge any of her citizens. Twos were quick-witted, ambitious, and the strongest of the Numbers in her country if one didn't count the Aces, or Ones as they were sometimes called.

"Do you?"

"Pardon?" Amelia said, distracted, lost in the pages of a book she'd pulled forth while Arthur was talking.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No, unfortunately, I do not." Amelia sighed, closing the book and tucking it under her arm as she continued to look for more stories to take back to her room with her. Any mother whose firstborn child was a King, Queen, or Jack was not expected to have another child, for giving birth to such a powerful soul was taxing on both the body and spirit. "But my mother's sister had a son a few years before I was born. We all lived together, so he's always been like a brother to me."

Arthur was quiet for a few moments before speaking again. "Did something awful happen for you to speak of your cousin in such a tone?"

_Figures. _Arthur was far too skilled at his job of sensing moods and reacting to them accordingly. Amelia had been trying to get it under wraps for a long time, the melancholic tone her voice undertook whenever she spoke of her dear cousin. "Matthew fell ill when we were younger, and while he eventually got better, he never completely recovered. The illness reappears during the winter months, but a few years back, it lasted until spring and then summer after that. He took a turn for the worse the month I was inaugurated as Queen. I just fear for him."

Their families hadn't been well off. Amelia remembered walking to the market with her mother, aunt, and Matthew and watching as the two women hocked jewelry and a whole assortment of things just to make ends meet when the crops refused to grow. Amelia had demanded to be taken to the palace when the old Queen died not just to save her country, but her family as well.

When Matthew got sick, they couldn't afford a proper doctor to come and take a look at him and had to settle for local remedies that did nothing but lessen the symptoms somewhat. Amelia had feared he was going to die and had hoped to ease his suffering by revealing her nature as a King to the Council, though she couldn't have been more wrong about that.

"I'm sure he will recover." Amelia turned her head as Arthur appeared from around the side of the bookcase, not a book in his hand or a smile on his face as he watched the young woman carefully. "Illness is common in these times. But with your and King Christian's inauguration, things are bound to look up soon."

Amelia tightened her grip on the one book she'd managed to find and turned away before Arthur could see the unease that was surely painted across her face. Things certainly were not getting better. Arthur's presence alone was proof enough of that. If it weren't for the discord in the land, he wouldn't even be needed. "Indeed. I wish to retire to my room now."

Arthur only nodded. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N._ I was really excited to write this story when I posted the first chapter. I still am, but school and life are kicking my butt so badly, I literally couldn't muster up the energy to write until a few weeks ago. So, I'm really sorry it took so long to update this! Hopefully I'll be able to get more done over spring break.

But yeah, that weekly thing won't work. So, I'll try to update monthly instead. So, since today's the 8th, I'll try to update again on the 8th of next month. That way I'll hopefully be able to write something that's longer and not as rough as this one!

* * *

If there was one thing about her situation that Amelia hated more than having a fake tattoo, it would be the fact that she was denied contact with her family.

No one had told her explicitly that she wasn't allowed to visit, but any talk of the Jones family was usually stifled in the palace. Amelia wasn't stupid. The Council was trying to keep her in line, forcing her into seclusion even though Amelia's family was the only reason she'd agreed to be a fake Queen in the first place.

Couldn't they see that she was miserable, that her ever-fluctuating attitude and demeanor was rousing suspicion amongst the servants and other members of nobility? She was told to control her own moods, but how could she? Though born a King, Amelia had been raised as a peasant, and having not grown up with much, her kin meant everything to her.

Back home, whenever something was bothering her, there was always a plethora of support to be found, and Amelia couldn't have had a moment to herself even if she'd wanted one. As Queen, she was almost always alone. Christian and Yao – and most recently Arthur – did all they could to keep her company, but unlike Amelia, they were crucial in politics and had little time to spend making sure their replacement Queen wasn't lonely.

Amelia would've happily made the journey to the farmlands in Fives on her own, though the Council seemed to think that if they let her out of the palace for even a second, she would vanish and never return. As if she would abandon her country in such a way. So, Amelia swallowed down her feelings of homesickness to the best of her ability and resigned herself to the fact that she might not see her family for many years to come.

That is, until Arthur decided to intervene.

"You're going on a trip."

The young woman swallowed her tea down harshly, fighting back a coughing fit. Honestly, she'd always hated the stuff, but Christian insisted it was proper of a lady of her standing, whatever that meant. Either way, she was offered nothing else aside from water, so the tea would have to do. "Pardon?"

Yao had been standing at the window, arms crossed and a frown on his face as he observed the landscape beyond the walls of the palace. Amelia herself couldn't stand to look through the polished glass anymore, didn't want to be reminded of what had been taken from her. "You have had no contact with your family since your coronation last winter."

Surprised and a little confused, Amelia sat her cup and saucer down on the table before her, relaxing into the plush cushions of her navy chaise. "I suppose that's true, though I hardly see why it's relevant."

"Do you not miss your family?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then you'll leave in the morning."

"… Forgive me for being anything less than appreciative," Amelia began, watching carefully as Yao turned to regard her, one eyebrow raised, "but I doubt Christian or any of the court officials will permit me to leave just to visit my parents."

"I figured you would say that." Yao replied, abandoning his post by the window to meander about Amelia's room. It was very spacious, the walls, trinkets, and every piece of furniture varying shades of sapphire, and after spending a little over nineteen years living in tight conditions with five other people and two dogs, Amelia still wasn't used to her own space. "But I must insist that you make the journey. You've yet to leave the palace once in all the months you've spent here.

"And the gardens do not count." The man added when Amelia opened her mouth to protest. "I have already spoken with Christian about this. He agrees you should take some time to visit your family and assured me he would convince the Council that time away from this place will do you good."

Amelia was more than a little suspicious about this plan. It wasn't often that anyone demanded anything of her, and aside from the Council, no one ever dared tell her how things were going to be, at least not in such a forward manner. The way Yao was speaking left no room for debate, though the woman wasn't as irritated as she probably should have been that her Jack was ordering her around.

"This is actually all Arthur's idea." Yao admitted. Amelia could only stare. "When he found out you hadn't seen your family in months, he was adamant that he escort you to Fives. Honestly, I couldn't get a moment's peace until I agreed to run the idea by Christian."

"_Arthur_ suggested this?" Amelia inquired, glancing toward the door leading to her antechamber where she knew Arthur to be waiting. He usually waited outside if Yao or Christian came calling. "But why would he care?"

"He grew up in a very large family. Something tells me he can't fathom the idea of someone being denied contact with their loved ones for extended periods of time without so much as a letter."

"He never said anything to me about this."

Yao started to chuckle then, almost to himself. "Arthur probably knew you'd refuse if he went to you first. Sometimes you are your own worst enemy, my King. As neither Christian nor I can accompany you, Arthur and a few of the other guards will go as well. It is your choice."

His words made sense, and even if Amelia still couldn't feel completely at ease with it, she also couldn't find any indication that this trip would be a trap in some way. All that aside, there was no way Amelia was going to pass up a chance to go home for even a day. "Alright. I'll go."

* * *

Amelia could barely stay still throughout the entire journey, pointing out familiar landmarks the closer they came to her hometown and probably annoying Arthur with her constant chatter.

The trip took nearly three days, though it would've taken much less if Amelia had been in charge of how fast they traveled and when they stopped. The young woman wasn't against giving the horses a breather every now and then, but finding lodgings for the night that suited Arthur's standards was exceedingly difficult, especially when everyone they met seemed dead set on having the Queen of Spades and her entourage stay in their establishments.

She wasn't used to facing such adoring crowds without Christian at her side to soak up most of the attention, and with Arthur around, she had to act the respectable Queen that he most likely expected her to be.

At around midday on the third day of traveling, buildings became few and far between and vast fields of cultivated land started to catch Amelia's attention. Sitting so close to the window of the carriage that her cheek was almost flush against the cool glass, Amelia watched with growing anticipation as the town she grew up in came into view.

Her excitement was palpable, the air around her tense with energy, and Arthur chuckled to himself as he helped her step back up into her carriage after a quick stop just outside the village. "I didn't think it was possible, but you are even more wound up now than when we left the capital city three days ago."

"It feels real." Was all Amelia said before Arthur closed the carriage door behind her.

But all too soon, excitement gave way to apprehension. It hadn't slipped her mind that perhaps she had changed too much in her time spent away from home. Her mannerisms and speech had been refined many months ago to suit that of nobility, and if one were to look at her without knowing her background, they would never guess that her parents were farmers.

Would her family act strangely when she arrived, as if she were some stranger they had to impress? She didn't want that, and if her family were to react to her presence that way, she would tell Arthur to turn the caravan around and head back to the palace.

But when they finally arrived and Arthur offered her a hand, helping her to step down from the carriage, her parents were there waiting for her, and all doubts the young woman had melted away.

"Mama." Amelia said, almost dazed as she dove into the other woman's arms, holding fast and wishing she never had to let go.

Her mother held her in return, and Amelia felt her father wrap his arms around the both of them. Amelia squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry. "Oh, Amy, it's been too long." Her mother's voice, watery and sad, filled her ears. "Welcome home, dear."

Yes, the countryside in Fives was her home. The palace, with all its grandeur, hadn't felt right in the slightest. There, with her family wrapped around her and the smell of the pastures in her nose, Amelia finally felt at peace for the first time in months. "Oh, how I've missed you both." She breathed once she was able to convince herself to pull away. Somehow, her parents looked so much older than they had when she first left.

"And we you." Her father said, eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiled warmly at her. "When we heard you were coming for a visit, we almost couldn't believe it."

"My duties as Queen keep me preoccupied." Amelia replied, lips twitching into a half-hearted smile. "King Christian wouldn't know what to do without me."

Both her parents laughed as if thoroughly amused, though Amelia could see through them. "Mama, Papa," Amelia continued briskly, eager to change the subject, "I'd like you to meet Sir Arthur. He's the youngest son of the Duke of Twos and my personal body-guard."

Arthur, who had been standing quietly just a few steps behind Amelia, bowed his head slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet the parents of my country's Queen." Amelia could've laughed, imagining her parents' inner amusement. People around town weren't nearly as formal as Arthur had been raised to be. He was certainly going to have a wonderful time figuring that out for himself.

"Body-guard?" Pleasantries were forgotten in wake of their sudden concern for their daughter's safety, and Amelia's parents exchanged a bewildered glance. "Amy – "

"It's only a precautionary measure." The young woman said soothingly, though she knew as well as they did that she was one of the last people on earth who needed a body-guard. Her father and uncle had trained her well throughout her childhood, and while Amelia wasn't as skilled at sensing the atmosphere as Arthur, she would be able to hold her own should something go wrong. "All he ever really does is listen to me talk. Right, Arthur?"

She turned to look at him, silently pleading with him to not mention the rumors about plots to overthrow the current monarchs. He blinked a few times, surprised, but nodded anyway. "Of course."

"Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Julian." Amelia continued, turning to face her parents once more. "Are they here?"

"No, they had to go into town for a bit. They took Bella with them." The young woman started at her mother's words. Bella was Matthew's dog, and for as long as they'd had her - ever since Matthew got sick – no one could coerce the animal into leaving her master's side. For a brief, horrifying moment, Amelia assumed the worst, and Arthur stepped up behind her as she swayed slightly, placing a firm hand at the small of her back.

Amelia noticed that her father's eyes narrowed a fraction as he said, "Matthew's fine, Amy. He's resting now, but you should still head back to see him. He's missed having you around."

"Yeah. I'll go to him now!" Turning back to Arthur, she said, "Do you need my help with the baggage?"

"Your attendants and I can manage from here." Despite not having a real presence at court, in the short time he'd spent in the palace, Arthur had managed to make a few small changes in Amelia's daily life. Aside from convincing Yao to let her visit her family, Arthur had also suggested that Amelia receive attendants, something she'd been denied before he came around. Angelique and Emma were quiet young girls, though Amelia liked them enough; but she still insisted on dressing and bathing herself, lest the girls discover her secret. "Go to your cousin."

Not having to be told twice, Amelia nodded and rushed into her family's house alone, leaving her parents and Arthur to exchange further pleasantries without her.

The morning her parents decided to take her to the Council, Amelia had rushed out the door with a skip in her step, calling a farewell to her dog who stood watching her leave from the other side of the fence. She didn't stop to sit in her mother's rocking chair one last time or played ball with Matthew because she hadn't realized she wouldn't be returning. She'd taken even the simplest things for granted, and it was something Amelia had regretted ever since.

Everything was just as she remembered it, but she reasoned she'd be able to reacquaint herself with the house later and immediately headed for the hallway leading toward Matthew's bedroom. The young woman barely remembered to rip her ridiculous hat from her head and toss it to the floor before entering her cousin's bedroom. It was a wonder her parents hadn't commented, but Matthew was a bit cheekier than that.

With a fist trembling with apprehension, Amelia knocked once before opening the door.

Matthew was sitting upright in his bed, propped up against his pillows and looking out the window with a neutral expression on his face. Bella's dog bed, bowls, and toys were strewn across the floorboards near the bed, proving to Amelia that Bella still took her job seriously; but then… why had she gone with Charlotte and Julian to town?

"What the – " Amelia glanced back up to find Matthew's exhausted blue eyes staring back at her. "… _Amy_?"

"That's King Amelia to you." She replied haughtily, though she couldn't keep herself from grinning maniacally. "Or Queen. Whichever you see fit."

Matthew still seemed to be regaining his bearings as Amelia moved forward to sit in the wooden chair at her cousin's bedside, laughing at his expense simply because she could. "What are you doing here?"

Amelia cocked her head, slightly worried that Matthew was upset with her for staying away so long. He wasn't smiling, and he'd yet to move an inch; but maybe it was because he physically couldn't. "I – I'm sorry it took me so long to visit. The Council of Eights… they like to keep me close."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Matthew admitted, finally cracking a smile, small though it was. "I just can't believe it. You showed up at just the right time." Amelia furrowed her brow, confused by her cousin's words, but he continued. "What on earth are you wearing?"

"The latest fashion, of course, courtesy of the royal tailors."

"Uh-huh."

"It's awful, isn't it?" Amelia groaned, reaching up to tug at her collar restlessly. Honestly, the countryside was too warm for such outfits. "I can't remember the last time I wore a pair of pants. Or even boots! You should have seen me learning how to walk in heels, Mattie, it was awful!"

Matthew chuckled, though a slight coughing fit cut it off prematurely. "Don't tell me that with all your power, you can't even dictate your own wardrobe."

"What power?" Amelia said bitterly. It wasn't often that she outwardly expressed any discontent over her situation to anyone, but with Matthew the truth came forth easily. "All I do is sit around and drink tea and listen to my ladies-in-waiting gossip. They're super nice and all, but _ugh_! Being King sounds much more fun than being Queen."

"Ah, yes, sitting in political meetings all day and entertaining stuck up nobles and their bratty children. That's the only way to live."

"Oh, shove it."

They were falling back into their familiar routine of taunting one another, and Amelia found herself wishing that her family could live at the palace with her; but even if the Council did allow it, Matthew probably wouldn't even make the journey. When they were kids, the two of them had much darker skin than anyone Amelia had seen at the palace thus far, having farmed all their lives. Now, Matthew was nearly as pale as Arthur and all other members of nobility.

Matthew looked absolutely haggard, but then, he also appeared healthier than he did the last time Amelia saw him.

"You've gotten thin." Matthew said at length. "What gives?"

"Oh, it's this damn corset." She exclaimed, hands flying to her middle, though Matthew couldn't see the corset anyway. "Get this. They told me I was too big when I first arrived! They dictate when and what I eat and force me to wear this stupid thing to make myself appear smaller. It's ridiculous!"

"Well, you're built like a King, not a Queen." Matthew said matter-of-factly, as if Amelia were the one concerned about her weight and not Christian and the Council of Eights. "Fragile isn't exactly apart of the recipe."

"Damn right. Sometimes I sneak down to the kitchen and eat whatever's leftover from dinner just to spite them."

"Why do you put up with it?" Matthew asked. "You're the King. They want to make you happy so you won't tell everyone the truth, right? Just tell them to lay off."

The young Queen hesitated, wringing her hands together in her lap. Perhaps Matthew already knew, but she was remaining complacent for his benefit. She couldn't tell him that the Council had threatened her before, told her that the doctor they sent to Matthew could very easily slip him poison should Amelia ever open her mouth. Of course, Amelia could expose that particular plan as well, but Matthew could easily be done away with before word managed to reach Fives.

She wasn't willing to risk it, not Matthew. She endured it for him, and she was going to continue to do so.

"It's not so bad." Amelia replied with a slight shrug. "I'm built this way, so it's not like I'm going to lose weight anyway, no matter what the Council makes me do." Matthew didn't look pleased with that response, though Amelia cut him off before he could tell her as much. "Enough about me. How are you feeling? Is the doctor doing any good?"

Matthew blinked sluggishly, averting his gaze when Amelia leaned forward expectantly. "Ah, he's a good doctor. It's just – "

"Just… what?"

Her cousin shifted underneath his blankets, sinking further back into the pillows if at all possible. "I've heard him talking with Aunt Emily, Uncle Liam, and my parents a few times. He said aside from keeping me comfortable, there's nothing anyone can do."

Amelia's fingers twitched in her lap. "What do you mean?"

"What I have can't be cured. It's not necessarily life-threatening – " That wasn't true. Amelia explicitly remembered running through the fields with Matthew and a few of the kids from school only to turn around and find her cousin gasping for breath on the ground, blood trickling from his nose. "But it can be aggravated during certain seasons. I have to live with this, Amelia, and it's okay."

No, it really wasn't. The Council had promised her that they would help cure Matthew in exchange for her silence. They had known all along that what he had couldn't be cured, and yet they hadn't said anything, keeping her exactly where they wanted her. "When you said I came at the right time," she began, fighting to keep her voice from trembling and failing miserably, "what did you mean by that?"

Matthew sighed, staring at the wall across from him. His sadness was palpable, and Amelia reached out to take his hand, squeezing his clammy fingers tightly. "It's not what you think. Bella, she… she's getting on in years. Yesterday, she stopped eating. Mom and Dad don't think she has much longer. They took her to get checked out, and I don't know if she'll be with them when they come back."

It wasn't what Amelia was expecting to hear, but Matthew's obvious struggle to keep from crying made it all the more devastating for Amelia. She'd known Bella was getting older, but the thought that the old girl might die sometime soon had never crossed her mind. What was Matthew to do without Amelia _and _Bella? How could he possibly get any better, if that was even possible for him?

Amelia bent her head, hiding her expression from Matthew, though he noticed and tugged on her hand. "Amy?"

"It's not fair." She muttered, tears building at the corners of her eyes as she stared hard at her lap. "I'm the King, I – I'm supposed to help people. But I _can't, _not when it counts. I left to protect everyone, but nothing's gotten better, Mattie, only worse."

"Hey, you can't blame yourself." Matthew said gently. "A King can't fix everything on her own. She has a Queen, a Jack, and the Council. Or, you're supposed to anyway. The only ones to blame are the men that make up the Council. They can see how bad things are but are refusing to do anything about it just because they don't like the fact that their King is a girl."

"They may not be the only ones. What if the entire Kingdom thinks that way? What if I do become King, and they still hate me anyway?"

"I don't think that way. Neither do my parents or yours, and it's not just because we're family. We've known you since you were born. We know how much you love Spades, and we also know you'd do anything to protect the people here, even subject yourself to unfair treatment just to keep your sickly cousin alive."

Amelia's hiccuped lightly, shaking her head. "Matthew – "

"Everyone would be lucky to have you as their leader, Amy. And when the day does come, people from every corner of the kingdom will come to your coronation, because you'd make them feel like every thought in their heads was something important. Man or woman, it doesn't matter. Because you have the heart of a King."

* * *

None too reluctant to face her parents and Arthur in her condition, Amelia sneaked out the back door as quietly as she could after leaving Matthew to his rest, seeking refuge in the pastures she'd roamed so freely as a child. Exhausted and frustrated, the young woman ran her gloved fingers through her hair, taking a few seconds to simply breathe in the air of Fives.

Living in the capital city had its perks, though Amelia missed working the land with her parents. All the finery of palace life didn't suit her, and Amelia found herself yearning for the satisfactory layer of dirt that almost always coated her skin as a child. It was a sign of a job well done, proof that she'd helped to care for her family in any way she could.

She'd felt more useful then than she did presently. Amelia had given up everything and _still, _her family lived in poverty and Matthew wasn't getting any better. Never in her life had Amelia felt so hopeless and defeated. What was she to do now?

An idea struck her then, and the Queen glanced back toward the house before peeling off her gloves, throwing them carelessly behind her before sticking the first two fingers of her right hand into her mouth and whistling as loud as she could. Granted, she was out of practice, but after a few moments of relative silence and immobility, a russet-colored head appeared from over the hill.

"There's my boy!" Amelia cried, and suddenly the animal she'd been forced to leave behind was pelting across the pasture toward her, pink tongue lolling and legs nearly a blur as the bumbling oaf nearly tripped over himself in his haste to greet his master.

Knowing Ace, he'd probably been swimming or rolling around in shallow pits of mud down by the lake, but Amelia didn't have room to worry about that past the overwhelming elation she felt at seeing her dog again. Ace bowled into her at a break-neck pace, and Amelia fell to the ground with a high-pitched laugh, a mess of petticoats and wet dog.

"You goof." She giggled, clutching at Ace's squirming body as he licked every inch of her face. "I missed you, too."

Aside from Matthew and Bella, Ace was the only friend Amelia truly possessed. She'd been the one to pick him out from the litter of puppies at her neighbor's farm when she was eleven or so, and they'd grown up together. Ace had followed her everywhere, slept in her room at night, and listened to everything Amelia had to say without interrupting her, for obvious reasons.

If her family couldn't accompany her to the palace, then Amelia had at least wanted her dog, though the Council had denied her even that. And here, now, in the face of everything she'd been forced to leave behind, a wave of hysteria started to claw at her insides, bringing forth tears, though Ace was quick to lick those up as well, still her protector.

"Amelia?" The young Queen turned her head, hands still buried in the soggy fur around Ace's neck. Arthur was standing just outside the door, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape as he observed his monarch roll about like a commoner. "Are you… alright?"

"I'm just fine!" Amelia called, spitting damps locks of her own hair out of her mouth as Ace continued to nuzzle her. He'd seen Arthur and was beginning to jerk away in an attempt to greet the new face, though Amelia held fast. She didn't think Arthur would appreciate being dirtied as she now was. "He's a bit overenthusiastic, is all."

"Yes, I can see that." The expression on the man's face was one of vague annoyance, though his eyes were sparkling with mirth. She must've looked a mess, hair askew and clothes in complete disarray. Amelia wondered if her eyes looked as irritated as they felt, though she could easily blame allergies if Arthur brought it up. "I do hope you realize that you look a right mess."

Amelia did realize that, though she looked down at herself anyway, wincing when she noticed the muddied paw prints and streaks on her dress. Ace continued to pant beside her, none the wiser. She started to pull her hands away from Ace, though she froze quickly, thankful that her back was mostly to Arthur.

Her Queen tattoo was starting to smear, the ink weakened by the water.

Pulling her hand close to her chest, Amelia fumbled around for her gloves, tugging them on as quickly as she could, heart racing dangerously. Her family of course knew that the mark was fake, but Arthur and the guards who had accompanied them did not. If they saw the ruined tattoo, they would figure out she wasn't the true Queen. The Council would take no responsibility, and Amelia and her family could easily be executed for treason.

"I suppose I should clean myself up." She breathed, trying to stay calm, though her voice trembled the slightest bit as she picked herself up, Ace sticking close to her as she moved. "My appearance would reflect badly on the Kingdom."

"I doubt anyone around here would much care." Arthur said, and Amelia wasn't sure how she should feel about that. "However, I would like to ask if you could join your parents and I in the parlor soon. Your father is still slightly mistrustful of me."

"Well, we certainly don't want that." Amelia replied, and she was too distracted to catch Ace as he bolted for Arthur, prepared to give the man the same greeting he gave Amelia.

The black ink was seeping through the white fabric of her glove, and while Amelia knew she had other pairs in the bags she'd brought with her, she also understood that she could never wear that particular pair ever again, nor could she allow anyone to see them, lest they ask questions about the permanent stain. Regretfully, Amelia was now anxious for the return back to the palace.

No one could ever know the truth.


End file.
